Smart devices are devices that are digital, active, and computer networked. The smart devices are also user configurable and can operate to some extent autonomously. Some of the examples of the smart devices may include a personal computer (PC), a tablet PC, a smart TV, a mobile phone, a laptop computer, etc. Recently, the smart devices carry numerous features which enhance daily lives of those who use them.